The basic objectives of this proposal are to develop new reagents for organic synthesis which provide new approaches to the preparation of natural products, drugs and other bioactive materials. Reagents and reactors will be derived from titanium and tungsten methylene, zirconium and titanium ketene complexes and metal ketone and aldehyde complexes. These complexes will provide routes for the construction of carbon-carbon bonds, carbon-carbon bond cleavage and rearrangement, metal mediated aldol chemistry, unsymmetrical glycol synthesis and routes to lactones. As the basic chemistry is developed, the new reagents are being applied to the synthesis of terpenes, synthetic ionophores and other materials of biological interest.